Saviour
by thisiswhereIkeepmyfics
Summary: When a member of the ED staff finds themselves trapped in a secret life they can't get out of, they are surprised to receive a helping hand from the person they thought was least likely to ever help them.
1. Chapter 1

Connie took a deep breath and tried to give off her usual, confident air as she walked down the street, heels clicking against the wet concrete. "How much?" she asked as she finally reached her destination, a dark alleyway where a well dressed man stood with several, barely clothed, women.

"Which one and what for?" he asked as he leered at the consultant.

Connie knew exactly what she was doing but didn't want to give anything away as she scanned the women, pretending to make a decision when she already knew the answer to his question, "that one" she pointed to one of the women in the furthest corner of the alley, "for the night."

"The whole night?" Connie nodded, "500, but I've got better, I've had some trouble with that one, she's…"

"500?" Connie interrupted him, "here" she took a wad of money from her bag, "there's 1000, I'll have her for the weekend."

The man's eyes lit up at the amount of cash in his hands, "for that money I can give you…"

"I've made my decision" Connie said firmly, "now if you don't mind…"

The man nodded and clicked his fingers in the direction of the woman, "you, go with her" he said firmly. The woman nodded and staggered towards Connie, the dutch courage she'd embraced earlier that evening and her 6 inch heels making her very unsteady on her feet, "you do as she tells you" the man hissed in the young woman's ear as he gripped at her wrist so tightly Connie was sure she saw the woman grimace in pain. "If I hear that you've been up to your usual tricks...let's just say you don't want to know what I'll do." The woman nodded meekly and the man let go of her wrist and pushed her forward, causing her to stumble in her heels, Connie reaching out to steady her before she fell, "here's my number" he handed Connie a business card that simply said 'Mike' with his mobile number underneath, "any trouble from her call me and I'll sort her out."

Connie refused to take the card, "I'm sure that won't be necessary" she said before turning her attention to the woman, "are you ready to go?" she asked, not waiting for a reply before turning and walking from the alley expecting the woman to follow her.

"Here" Connie only spoke again as she reached her car and opened the boot, taking out a hoodie and a fleece blanket, "get in, it's open" she said as she gestured to the passenger door.

"Thank you" the woman whispered as she slipped on the hoodie, and got into the car, wrapping the blanket around her bare legs. Connie said nothing as she turned on the heater and began to drive out of the city centre. It was only when the silence became too much to bear that the younger of the two woman spoke, "I know I shouldn't ask" she whispered, "but what is it you want from me?"

Connie said nothing for a moment before turning on the radio, "we can discuss that later." The woman simply nodded, her gaze fixed on the blanket covering her legs as she played with a loose strand of thread. "We're here" Connie announced as she pulled onto a gravel drive outside a large house in the suburbs. She waited for the other woman to get out of the car, still clutching the blanket before locking the car and unlocking the house, "take your shoes off please" Connie said as she slipped off her own heels and hung up her jacket, "the living room's through there, make yourself comfortable and I'll get us both a drink.

The woman nodded and neatly placed her shoes beside Connie's, "thank you" she whispered as she made her way into the room the older woman had pointed to, not wanting to disobey. She couldn't help but wiggle her toes as the floor beneath her changed from the cool laminate of the hallway to the soft fluffy carpet of the lounge, the soft furnishings vastly superior to the grotty hotels she was used to clients taking her to. The young woman sat on the sofa and, even though the house was a lot warmer that the cool autumn air, she found herself shivering and once again wrapped the blanket around her legs to try and warm herself up.

"Drink this, it'll warm you up" Connie had seen the younger woman shiver and held out one of the plain white mugs towards her.

"Thank you" the woman nodded, slightly surprised that the woman had chosen to make them both a cup of tea, most of the men that had 'bought' her had seen fit to get her as drunk as possible before she did whatever it was they wanted her to do.

"You're probably wondering what you're doing here?" Connie finally spoke. The woman nodded but said nothing. "I don't want, or expect anything from you."

"I don't understand."

"I didn't pay that man so I could sleep with you. I want to help you. While you're here, you'll eat, you'll sleep and you'll be safe."

"Why?"

Connie took a deep breath, "I want to help you, I know we don't usually see eye to eye but you can't keep doing this...you need help, you deserve better than this, let me help you Rita."


	2. Chapter 2

_Connie took a deep breath, "I want to help you, I know we don't usually see eye to eye but you can't keep doing this...you need help, you deserve better than this, let me help you Rita."_

"I…" Rita glanced down focusing on her mug, "you don't need to do that."

"I want to" Connie said softly, her voice kinder than Rita had ever heard before.

"I...I need to do this" Rita sighed, "you can't help me."

"Why?" Connie prompted, "why do you need to do it?"

"Mark owed Mike some money, when Mark got sent down I couldn't afford to pay him, he said I could work off the debt" she whispered, "I haven't got any choice."

"How much do you owe him?"

Rita shrugged, "about 12 grand with the interest."

Connie was shocked at the amount, "how much do you earn doing this?" she asked.

"He only takes my cut of the money towards the debt."

"Which is?"

"20%"

"Have you thought about…"

"Reporting him?" Rita interrupted and Connie nodded, "he'd kill me, or he'd get someone else to do it for him, believe me Connie if there was a way for me to get out of it I would, I hate it. I've thought about..." Rita's eyes filled with tears, "that's the only way I'll get out of it" she whispered.

Even Connie was surprised when she found herself wrapping her arms around the shaking nurse, "please don't say that Rita."

"It's the truth" she whispered as tears rolled freely down her cheeks, "I'm never going to be able to pay him off and I don't think I can take much more, I've sold my house, my car...most of the furniture and it barely scratched the surface of what I owe."

"I had no idea" Connie said, still holding Rita.

"Why would you?" Rita asked, "I'm hardly likely to broadcast it, work's the only 'normal' thing I've got to look forward to but even then he takes most of my wages, I…" Rita completely broke down at that moment, clinging to Connie as her body shook from the force of her sobs.

"Shh" Connie didn't think twice before beginning to rub Rita's back, "you're okay, you're safe for now."

"I...I'm sorry" Rita hiccuped.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for" Connie reassured her, thinking for a moment before suggesting, "why don't you move in here?"

"I can't" Rita whispered, "Mike's got a key for the flat, he lets himself in whenever he wants me" she couldn't bring herself to lift her head from Connie's shoulder, "I can't bring that into your house."

Connie nodded, "I understand. Promise me you'll look after yourself, I know it gets busy at work but I want you to take proper breaks when you can, and make sure you eat properly too."

"I can't" Rita whispered, "I can't eat without wanting to be sick, knowing what I have to do...it disgusts me, I hate it, I hate myself."

Connie sighed softly, "it won't solve your problems but I can get you something, for the sickness I mean, so you can eat something."

Rita nodded, "I erm, I've self prescribed the morning after pill a couple of times" she admitted.

Connie nodded, "okay...are you…"

"Safe?" Rita finished Connie's question with a nod, "It's one of Mike's few rules."

"Okay" Connie nodded again, "why don't we go upstairs, you can have a soak in the bath and I'll go and get you something for the nausea so you can try and eat something."

"You, you don't have to."

"I want to" Connie said softly, "I know, I know I've treated you badly in the past but I'd like to put it behind us if you'll forgive me for how I've treated you."

Rita nodded, "we can start again" she said softly, "but please don't treat me any differently at work, I, I don't want people saying anything."

"Okay" Connie said softly, "but you can come to me if you need anything."

"Thank you"

Connie smiled and stood from the sofa, "come on, let's get you in that bath."

Rita followed Connie up the wide staircase and into the bathroom, "wow" she gasped slightly as she walked into the large room, her bare feet instantly noticing the tiles beneath them were warm, "this is...wow". Connie's bathroom was larger than the living room of Rita's flat. The spacious room tiled in black and white was a stark contrast to the dingy bathroom with no window that Rita was all too used to. She was used to showering as quickly as she could, but she knew she would enjoy a long soak in what looked like the largest bath the nurse had ever seen.

Connie smiled and held out two half empty bottles, "strawberry or lavender?" she smiled at the confused look on Rita's face, "bubble bath."

"Oh...strawberry please."

Connie nodded and poured a generous amount of the thick red liquid under the warm tap, "do you want me to show you to your room whilst that's running?"

Rita nodded, "okay"

"I'll find you something warm to change into once you're done in the bath" Connie told Rita as she showed her into the spare room that had already been made up, "here you go" she said softly, "I know it's not much but…"

"No, Connie it's beautiful" Rita interrupted, "well, it's better than I'm used to."

"Well it's your room, I won't come in without knocking first and you're welcome here anytime you want."

"Thank you" Rita whispered as she ran her hand over the plush duvet, a change from both the worn blankets she used at home and the cheap nylon bedspreads used by the hotels her 'clients' prefered, maybe she'd get some sleep tonight.

"There are towels in the top drawer" Connie pointed to the drawers by the window, "I'll just get you some pyjamas and then I'll go and get you something to settle your stomach so you can eat."

"Thank you"

"It's okay" Connie smiled softly as she left the room leaving Rita alone for the first time that evening. The blonde slowly walked over to the wooden drawers and pulled open the one Connie had said contained the towels. She felt tears fill her eyes again as she carefully took the towels from the drawer, they were thick and soft, nothing like the ancient towels she used at home, so thin they were threadbare in places and the ones in the hotels she frequently found herself in weren't much better. She was startled from her thoughts by a gently knock on the door and turned, towels clutched to her chest, to find Connie stood by the open door. "I've got you some pyjamas" she said softly as she held them out, "my dressing gown is on the hook on the back of the bathroom door if you want it."

"Thank you" Rita walked over to Connie and gratefully took the pyjamas from her,

"What?" Connie asked as she saw a slight smirk grace Rita's lips.

"I don't know" Rita shrugged, "I guess I just didn't have you down as the type of person to have pink pyjamas with pandas on" she smiled slightly as she looked at the pyjama bottoms she'd been handed along with a plain white vest top.

"Imagine me in my nightwear often do you?" Connie raised one eyebrow and tried to keep a straight face as she saw Rita's face flush red with embarrassment.

"No I, I mean I...you…I mean…" the blonde stuttered until Connie decided to end her suffering.

"I'm joking Rita, it's okay"

"Sorry."

Connie gently laid her hand on Rita's arm, "you don't need to keep apologising, now go and get in the bath before you flood my house, I'll be back soon."

Rita nodded and made her way down the hall to the bathroom where the bath was almost full of warm water and bubbles, she undressed quickly, unable to bear looking at her body in the mirror, and quickly slipped into the water that was at the perfect temperature.

As Rita finally allowed her tense muscles to relax Connie was on her way back to the hospital, she knew that nothing she could prescribe would fix the reason why Rita was feeling almost constantly nauseous but at least it would settle her stomach enough for her to eat something.

It didn't take long for her to find the necessary items and dropped them into her bag before slipping from the department without being seen. She considered stopping for a takeaway on her way home but then decided that not only did she not know what the nurse liked but that she'd probably only want something light if it had been a while since she'd last eaten.

Rita reluctantly pulled herself from the bath as the water began to cool, she wrapped the largest of the two towels around her body and the smaller around her hair before glancing at the thick white dressing gown hanging from the back of the door. She was torn, part of her wanted to wrap herself up in it, imagining that she was wrapped in Connie's safe embrace, but another part of her felt like she would be overstepping a line, that it was too much. 'Connie did offer' Rita's brain argued with itself and the nurse nodded, she'd warmed up slightly in the bath but she was still cold, if Connie didn't want her to wear it Rita was sure she wouldn't have offered.

Connie made her way back upstairs once she was home, she noticed the bathroom door was open so tapped gently on the closed door of the spare room, "come in" Rita whispered softly and as Connie stepped into the room she knew the other woman had been crying. "Are you okay?"

Rita nodded and wiped at her cheeks as she stayed curled into a ball on the bed, "yeah."

"I got you these" Connie held out the pills, deciding not to push the subject any further, "but for now this will work faster than those" she said as she held out a syringe and a small vial of clear liquid.

"Thank you" Rita said softly as she sat up on the bed and took the items from Connie.

"Do you need me to…" Connie gestured to the syringe, "or can you do it yourself?"

"I can do it myself thanks" Rita said quietly, not really wanting to expose her body to anyone else, "do you have a plaster though? I'm a bleeder."

Connie smiled and nodded, she'd come across many patients who seemed to bleed none stop after an injection, "I'll go and get you one." Rita drew the liquid into the syringe as she waited for Connie to return, she wasn't looking forward to injecting herself but at the same time she'd appreciate a break from her stomach constantly churning. "Here we are" Connie came back with an antiseptic wipe, a plaster and a bag of cotton wool balls, "I'll be downstairs, shout me if you need anything."

Rita waited until the door clicked closed before slipping down the pyjama bottoms just enough to expose the correct part of her thigh, she shivered slightly as she the cool wipe came into contact with her skin before taking a deep breath and trying to stop her hands from shaking as she injected herself with the anti sickness drug.

Connie meanwhile made her way into the kitchen, she stood looking in the fridge for a while before taking out some chicken and placing it under the grill before taking a bag of pasta from the cupboard by the sink. She began to think as she filled the pan with water and set it to boil, she couldn't let Rita go on like this, she wasn't sure why but she felt like she needed to help the nurse, but more importantly she needed to make sure Rita would let herself be helped.


	3. Chapter 3

"Everything okay?" Connie asked a while later as Rita padded softly into the kitchen in Connie's pyjamas and dressing gown.

"Yeah" Rita nodded, taking a seat at the small wooden table as Connie gestured to it, "thanks."

"It's okay, it should start working in…" Connie shook her head, "you'll know how long it takes to work, sorry."

Rita smiled shyly as she looked down at her hands, "it's okay."

Connie put a bowl of pasta in front of Rita before passing her another mug of tea, "I won't be offended if you can't eat it all"

Rita nodded and picked at the food with her fork, "I still feel a bit sick" she confessed, "but I'll try."

"That's all I ask, you can get yourself something whenever you want while you're here, you don't have to ask, just help yourself."

"Thank you" Rita nodded, knowing full well that she wouldn't, she already felt like she was imposing on Connie just by being there, there was no way she'd be helping herself to the woman's food too. "Could I have a glass of water please?" she asked cautiously.

"Of course" Connie stood up and got a glass from the cupboard before she opened the fridge, "I've got fruit juice or diet coke if you'd rather?"

Rita shook her head, "water's fine please, I feel a bit sick."

Connie filled the glass from the jug she kept in the fridge before she passed it to Rita who began to slowly sip at it, "would you like me to make you some toast or something?"

Rita shook her head again, "no thanks" she whispered, it had been so long since she'd last eaten that even the single mouthful of food was more than her stomach could cope with.

"Okay" Connie sat opposite Rita once again, watching as the nurse's hands shook as she raised the glass to her lips once again, "maybe later, give the meds chance to work."

Rita nodded, "thank you" she whispered, even though food was the last thing on her mind at the moment. Connie ate her food quickly and cleared the dishes away, "I'm sorry" Rita said quietly, "I, I didn't want to waste your food."

"It's okay" Connie said as she poured herself a glass of orange juice, "why don't we go into the living room, we can put a film on and see if you feel better later on?" Rita nodded, not wanting to disagree with Connie even though all she really wanted to do was drink until she passed out, she felt almost constantly exhausted but sleep never came, she spent her nights wide awake as she laid on the mattress on her bedroom floor, her mind replaying the almost daily events, desperately trying to find a way out, a way to stop herself having to do what she had to do every weekend.

"Sorry, what?" It was only when Rita realised Connie was waiting for her answer to something that she realised the other woman had been speaking to her.

"I asked if you wanted to pick a DVD" Connie pointed to the cabinet, "or find something on demand, I'm going to change into something more comfortable."

"Sure" Rita nodded, "anything in particular…?

"Anything you want to watch" Connie smiled as she left the room.

Rita's hands shook as she opened the cupboard Connie had pointed to, the pressure of choosing a DVD almost more than she could handle, what if she chose something Connie didn't like? She tried to reason with herself, that if Connie had the DVD the chances were she liked the film. She trailed her index finger along the top of the cases, smiling slightly at some of the title's in Connie's collection, she scanned all the films before going back to the first row and pulling out 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' one of her all time favourite films. She was stood by the tv holding the DVD when Connie came back downstairs, "is this okay?" she asked quietly.

Connie looked at the DVD and smiled, "of course" she passed Rita the large fluffy blanket she'd brought down from her bed, "you make yourself comfortable on the sofa and I'll stick this on."

Rita nodded, unable to tear her eyes from Connie as she settled on the sofa under the warm blanket, she's never seen the consultant looking so relaxed and casual in her blue checked pyjama bottoms and black vest top, her hair pulled messily back from her face, it had been longer than Rita cared to remember since she'd last felt so comfortable in the presence of another person.

They watched the first 30 minutes of the DVD in silence before Connie felt something brush against her arm. She glanced downwards and smiled to herself, Rita had fallen asleep, her body slumping towards Connie as she finally relaxed. It was only then Connie allowed herself to take a good look at Rita, it was only then Connie noticed how grey her skin was, how dark the bags under her eyes were, she must be exhausted, 'I'll let her sleep until the end of the film then wake her to go to bed' Connie thought to herself as Rita snuggled against her Connie's mind beginning to plan about how she could help Rita in the long term.

Connie waited until the end of the film before using the remote to turn off the TV and turning her attention to the nurse who had completely curled into her in her sleep "Rita" she said softly, "It's time to wake up."

Rita frowned slightly, her head resting on Connie's chest, her arm draped over Connie's stomach, "tired" she mumbled sleepily without opening her eyes, "lemme sleep."

Connie smiled softly at how innocent Rita looked, "you'll be a lot more comfortable if you just walk up to bed."

Rita shook her head, eyes still firmly closed, "don't wanna, 'm comfy here."

"You can't sleep here all night, you'll wake up with terrible backache, let's get you to bed and you can sleep for as long as you need to."

Rita frowned again, "Connie?" she mumbled as she sleepily opened her eyes, "what...oh God I'm so sorry" Rita sat up so quickly Connie was surprised she didn't give herself whiplash, "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" she mumbled.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for."

"I fell asleep...I fell asleep on you."

Connie smiled, "you were obviously comfortable and you need the rest, but I think you'd feel better if you slept in an actual bed."

Rita nodded, "thank you" she said, reluctantly pulling herself from the sofa, pulling Connie's dressing gown tightly around her as she did, "could I…" she gestured to her half empty glass on the table.

"Of course" Connie picked up the glass, "you go up, there's a new toothbrush and things for you in the bathroom, "I'll get you a glass of water and bring it up."

"Thank you" Rita smiled softly at Connie before making her way upstairs, she'd cleaned her teeth, used the bathroom and was stood by the bed when Connie tapped on the door, "come in" she said quietly.

"You can get in you know" Connie smiled as she put the glass down on the small table by the bed. Rita nodded meekly and climbed under the thick duvet, feeling her body relax almost instantly, "I'll see you in the morning, if you wake before I do, feel free to go downstairs, get yourself something to eat...just make yourself feel at home." Rita nodded again but Connie knew something wasn't right, "is everything okay?"

"I erm, it's just...downstairs, when I…"

"When you fell asleep?"

Rita nodded, "it was the first time I've slept like that in months, I erm…" she shook her head, "it doesn't matter."

Connie frowned slightly, "would you like me to stay until you fall asleep?" Connie offered.

Rita's face lit up, "would you? I mean, no, it, it's okay, you'll be wanting to sleep, you shouldn't have to sit here with me."

Connie thought for a moment, "come with me" she picked up Rita's glass.

"What, I...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"Come with me" Connie repeated, Rita said nothing but slipped from her bed, her head bowed as she followed Connie down the hall, she knew she should never have said anything, now Connie was going to throw her out, it would take her hours to walk home from here.

"I don't" Rita frowned as Connie opened the door to her own bedroom and gestured for Rita to follow her inside.

"You want me to stay with you until you fall asleep but you don't want to be the reason I'm not in bed, we're both adults so if you don't mind we can both sleep in here,I'll be in my bed and you won't be alone."

"I can't…" Rita didn't have time to protest before Connie climbed under her duvet, pulling back the covers on the empty side of the bed.

"Come on, you look exhausted, get in."

Rita didn't want to argue so she carefully lowered herself onto the soft mattress, "thank you" she whispered as Connie covered her with the warm duvet.

"Are you warm enough?" Connie asked as she noticed Rita was still wearing her dressing gown, "would you like another blanket?"

Rita shook her head, being curled under the blanket on the sofa had warmed her up significantly, "I'm fine, thank you."

Connie watched Rita fiddle with the edge of the duvet, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I mean, I don't want to impose, I can go if you want."

"You need a decent night's sleep Rita, if sleeping here is what it takes for you to get that, then just try not to hog the covers" Connie joked as she flicked off the light, "goodnight Rita."

Rita clutched at the top of the duvet as the room was plunged into darkness, "goodnight" she mumbled, although she knew the night was likely to be anything but good.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry for the delay in replying to this, I hit a complete wall with this fic but I think I've got a vague idea of what's going to happen now if anyone is still interested in reading, this is just a bit of a filler chapter to get things to where they need to be.

* * *

Connie frowned sleepily as she rolled over, the red lights on her alarm clock mocking her, '2.36am', why the hell was she awake at this time when both her phone and pager were silent. It took a moment for Connie to realise what had woken her. "Please, no, get off me…" Rita was thrashing restlessly in the bed beside her, "please" she mumbled, "I don't...please no."

"Rita" Connie flicked on the light by the bed, "Rita it's time to wake up" she gently placed her hand on the other woman's arm but quickly pulled it back when Rita's hand came towards her.

"No, get off me, please...please" Rita sobbed in her sleep.

"Rita" Connie repeated before remembering what the nurse had told her earlier. She left the light on as she laid back down under the duvet, shuffling closer to Rita before gently laying her arm over Rita's stomach, "you're okay" she said softly as she ran her free hand through tousled blonde locks, "you're okay, you're safe now" she spoke softly as she tried to calm the nurse.

It took a while but Connie's soft voice and the gentle movement of her hand in the other woman's hair eventually settled Rita, the younger woman settling against Connie, her hand gently grasping at the one over her stomach as she settled back into a peaceful slumber.

Rita frowned slightly as she woke the next morning, she was still clinging to Connie's hand, Connie's arm still draped over her stomach. She swore in her head, Mike was going to kill her, it was one of his main rules, do what you're paid for and leave. She couldn't believe she'd fallen asleep with a client.

"Morning" Connie mumbled sleepily once she realised Rita was awake.

Rita froze, "Connie" she whispered, rolling over so she was face to face with her boss, "what, I don't."

Connie chuckled slightly, Rita was obviously still half asleep, "yeah, you, you had a bit of a nightmare last night, you only calmed down when I held you."

"I'm sorry" Rita whispered.

"It's okay" Connie said softly, making no effort to move her arm from Rita's waist, "I told you I wanted you to have a good night's sleep, if being held is what it took for that to happen then…" she shrugged.

"Why are you doing this?" Rita asked, "I don't...you hate me, I don't understand what you're getting from this, why you'd give Mike a grand just so I can sleep."

"I saw you" Connie admitted, "last weekend, I was going out to meet a friend for dinner, I saw you with Mike and another man...you were crying" Connie whispered, "I, I watched the man throw you into his car and I saw the women Mike went back to. It didn't take much to work out what you were doing."

"You won't, you won't tell anyone will you?"

Connie shook her head, "of course not" she promised before asking, "would you like some breakfast?"

Rita shook her head, "no thank you."

"You need to eat" Connie said softly, "let me make you some toast, I'll make us some tea and you can take the anti-sickness pills, we can wait for them to work before we eat properly."

"I, I don't want to waste your food."

Connie smiled softly, "I don't mind" she whispered, "you get comfortable, the TV remote is on the dressing table" she pointed to the table in the corner of the room, "turn it on if you want, I'll go and make us some tea and get your pills."

"I, I can go if you want, you paid for me to…"

"I paid for you to relax and take it easy Rita, you obviously need the rest so that's exactly what you're going to do this weekend, I'll be right back" she smiled as she stretched softly and got out of bed.

Rita was still curled in the same spot when Connie returned with two mugs of tea and the tablets she'd got Rita, "thank you" Rita sat up slightly so she could take the mug, "it's been a long time since I was able to at least try and relax."

"I'll do what I can" Connie promised, "that bedroom is yours, I, I'll help you out whenever I can, at home or at work, if you need a break or...anything Rita, you only have to say."

Rita nodded as she warmed her hands around the mug, "thank you" she whispered as her mind began to wander.

Connie watched Rita for a while before curiosity got the better of her, "what are you thinking?" she asked quietly.

"It's going to be hard" Rita whispered, "at work."

"What do you mean?" Connie frowned.

"I don't want anybody to know" Rita whispered, "but I'm not sure how I'm supposed to pretend to hate the only person who's made me feel safe in longer than I care to remember."

"I'm glad you feel safe here" Connie said sincerely, "how about I call you into my office first thing on Monday? We can talk for a while and when you come out you can tell everyone that, for the sake of everyone else, we've decided to call a truce, at least that way we'll be able to be civil to each other."

Rita nodded and sipped at her tea, "I'd like that."

Connie smiled, "would you like to work with me or would you rather I put you with someone else?"

"I erm, I'd like to work with you if that's okay?"

Connie nodded, "of course" she smiled softly as she offered the toast and anti sickness pills to the nurse, "come on, take these and see if they help."

Rita swallowed the pills with a mouthful of tea and nibbled at the corner of her toast before she failed to stifle a yawn, "sorry."

"It's okay" Connie said softly, wrapping her free arm around Rita's shoulders, "why don't you close your eyes, try and get some more sleep?"

"I…"

"I don't mind Rita, honestly, you need to sleep, I'm not going anywhere."

"But…"

"Close your eyes" Connie said firmly, her arm still around Rita's shoulders, "relax and get some rest, doctor's orders."


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all your reviews, I didn't think anyone would still be interested in reading this :)

* * *

It was a little after 12 when Rita's eyes next fluttered open and true to her word Connie was still holding her closely, the nurse snuggled right into her colleague, "Feel better?" Connie asked as she felt Rita shift slightly against her side.

"Yeah" Rita nodded, "I do thanks." It was true, it was the first time in longer than Rita could remember that she didn't feel exhausted.

"Good" Connie smiled, "now, I'm going to make some breakfast, do you want to shower or something? And then I thought we could go out, get some fresh air."

"Out…?"

Connie chuckled slightly, "Y'know, that big place outside the house, I know just the place, and you don't need to worry about anyone seeing us, now, how do pancakes sound?" Rita's stomach grumbled loudly before she had chance to reply, "I'll take that as a yes" Connie smiled as she got out of bed.

Another hour passed before they were ready to leave, Connie happy that Rita had managed to eat, and keep down three small pancakes, it wasn't a lot but it was certainly an improvement.

"Car or bike?" she asked once they were both dressed, Connie lending Rita something more dignified than the skimpy outfit she's been wearing the night before.

Rita frowned, "I, I don't…"

Connie passed over a leather jacket as she slipped her feet into her boots, Rita already wearing the only pair of converse Connie owned, "it's a nice day, we'll take the bike."

"The…"

Connie smiled and nodded, "it'll make a change" she said, slipping on her own leather jacket and opening the cupboard under the stairs to retrieve two helmets, "here, you'll need this, and these" she said as she passed over a pair of gloves, "why don't you lock up while I get the bike out" Connie smiled as she slipped on her own gloves, and chuckled slightly at the look on Rita's face, "relax, I'll try not to go too fast" she joked.

Connie got her bike out of the garage as Rita locked the door and checked it was secure, "how do I…" she frowned slightly as she walked over to where Connie was waiting at the bottom of her drive, "I've never…" Mark had a motorbike once but Rita had never ridden it with him, he'd never wanted her to.

"Okay?" Connie asked after walking Rita through how to get on the bike.

"Yeah" Rita replied quietly.

"You might find it more comfortable to hang onto me" Connie said as she pulled on her helmet. Rita nodded and cautiously put her hands on Connie's hips, causing the consultant to chuckle quietly to herself, "hold on tightly" she said as she took hold of Rita's hands and pulled gently on them, forcing the nurse closer to her, she wrapped Rita's arms around her own waist, "stay close to me, I don't want you coming off"

Rita nodded, unable to speak as she balanced on the back of the bike, her chest flat against Connie's back, she'd briefly felt a spark race through her body when Connie had taken her hands and now she couldn't concentrate on anything but the intoxicating scent of the other woman. "Sorry" she was broken from her thoughts by a gentle tap on her left knee and looked up to see Connie looking at her expectantly.

"I asked if you were ready?" Connie repeated.

"Yeah" Rita nodded, "I...Yeah."

Connie started the engine and the bike roared to life beneath them, before Rita even had time to blink they were speeding down the country lanes that led to Connie's house, it was only then Rita realised she'd never asked Connie where they were going.

Connie smiled slightly as she sped up slightly, Rita's grip tightening around her waist, she knew she'd promised her she wouldn't go too fast but she loved the rush, she loved the feel of the wind rushing past her as she sped down the narrow lanes, she'd never do anything to put either of their lives in danger and slowed down slightly as she felt Rita shuffle slightly on the seat behind her, the nurse's body so close to her own that Connie wasn't exactly sure where she ended and Rita began, she could even feel the gentle rise and fall of Rita's chest against her back with each breath she took.

Rita drifted off during the drive, her mind playing over the same thoughts it obsessed with day after day, she didn't pay any attention to her surroundings, fields and houses flew past in a blur as Rita fought with the demons in her head, in fact she only realised they'd stopped when she felt Connie's hand gently come to rest on her knee, "we're here" Connie told her, "do you want to jump off? Watch the exhaust though it'll be hot."

Rita nodded and gently lifted herself from the bike, she removed her helmet and brushed her fingers through her hair as she waited for Connie to park and lock up the bike, "here" Connie held out her hands, "give me your helmet" she said softly, taking it when Rita held it towards her and locking both helmets up with the bike, "come on" she said softly once she was done, slipping a bag onto her shoulder and unzipping her jacket so she could pull her hair from where she'd tucked it under the collar, "it's not far."

"What isn't?" Rita asked, easily falling into step beside Connie after taking a moment to look at her surroundings, from what she could see they'd parked in what looked to be the parking area of a large country park, she still had no idea where she was, she didn't even know how long they'd driven for.

"You'll see when we get there" Connie smiled as she began to follow a well travelled path through the grass between the trees.

Rita nodded as she walked beside Connie, a content silence falling between the two women, she'd never felt so relaxed to just be with someone, and she never for one second believed she'd feel so relaxed in Connie's company. She'd seen a different side to the clinical lead over the past 24 hours, and she knew going home would be hard, going back to that cold, lonely, bare flat would be harder than it ever had been before, especially now she knew how it felt to feel so relaxed, so comfortable and so safe.

"What are you thinking?" Connie finally broke the silence as they neared their destination.

"I erm" Rita shrugged quietly before admitting, "you're different, to how you are at work I mean."

"Is that a good different or…?"

Rita nodded, "yeah, I just mean, you're not Mrs Beauchamp are you? Not really."

"What do you mean?" Connie frowned slightly as she walked.

"I mean the woman we all see at work, that's not who you really are is it? The person you are now, that's the real you. At work you're...you're terrifying at times, but now, the woman I've seen this weekend" Rita shrugged, not really sure how to explain herself, "you're just different."

"I have to be tough at work, I have to do what it takes to keep the department running smoothly, people's lives depend on it."

"I know" Rita nodded, "but you know everyone respects you, you'd still have that respect even if you let Connie loose sometimes."

Connie chuckled slightly and shook her head, "so what do you think?" she asked.

Rita gasped as she looked around, she hadn't even realised they'd stopped walking, "it's...wow."

"Yeah" Connie nodded as she took a picnic blanket out of her handbag and laid it by the stream so they could sit down, "I thought that too, I found it when I was pregnant with Grace, I was just walking and I ended up here, it sounds silly but the sound of the water seemed to settle her" Connie admitted, gesturing to the small waterfall as she sat on the blanket and gestured for Rita to join her, "it's so peaceful, I come here when I need to clear my head."

Rita nodded as she cautiously sat beside Connie, "thank you for sharing it with me."

Connie smiled and reached for Rita's hand, squeezing it softly, "it's okay" she said softly, "I always managed to relax, to clear my mind when I was sat here, I think you need that just as much as I do, if not more. I hope you find it as calming as I do."

Rita nodded, already feeling relaxed just by the fact Connie's hand was still on hers, "I'm sure I will".


End file.
